the_gatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alük
Before the First Era Alük [name meaning "the law" or "the way"] is the God of motion, physics, and gravity who, through unsavory means becomes one of The Dual War Gods and gains mastery over money, politics, and war as well. Alük is the oldest of the original ten children of The Primordial Ones and his domain in Ddaear is called Domus Solis by the humans who inhabit it. His ancestors become part of a group called The Inheritance of Alük. After The Primordial Ones have made the world of Ddaear for their children to enjoy and play with, Alük and his nine other siblings using the power and permission of The Primordials Ones to create humans to share Ddaear with. Upon seeing the suffering of humans and how it could be lessened by the abilities the original ten children possess they decide to go to Ddaear to help and Alük and his siblings create the gates through which they leave The Void Realm to travel to Ddaear and live alongside humans, endowing a few of them with their powers. Forming the War Gods Alük was always a power hungry God, and being the oldest felt he deserved a larger share of power than his siblings. He becomes bored of simply living among humans and wants more influence, he also feels humans of his endowment deserve more than the humans of his younger siblings' endowments and seeks to grant them more power. He devises a plan with the God of luck Nro, who is also dissatisfied with his power and bored of simply living among humans, to steal more power from the Primordial Ones. They use their powers to find times when their siblings' gates are unguarded and seal their siblings gates, so that they can then travel through their own gates a buy themselves time to make sure they can steal more power from The Primordial Ones. They succeed and become The Dual War Gods, Alük gaining additional powers of money, politics, law, and war. Nro gains additional powers of chaos, illusion, hypnotism, trickery, lies, espionage, and war. Sealing of the War Gods The God of death, Ævilok, and the God of time, Ajakestoos, both catch wind of this plot and incite their other seven siblings to ban together with them to send Alük and Nro back through their gates. The other nine siblings also all decide to leave Ddaear permanently, seeing that their intervention has not done what they originally intended it to do and seal their own gates. They ban together and seal Nro and Alük away and place them and themselves under the slumber of The Primordial Ones with the exception of the God of Time Ajaketoos, who had never gone to Ddaear, to keep watch over the gates and over humanity while they slumbered. Affect of the War God's Metamorphosis on The Inheritance of Alük Those who were the original descendants of Alük do not have the same abilities as those born in the fifty years after. Those born in the fifty years after form a high elite class that rule Domus Solis as royalty and try to keep their bloodline very pure to the point of incest. Being able to marry into this family [family needs a name] is a huge honor for anyone.